Phantom Spider
by The Literary Lord
Summary: DP meets Spider-Man!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Spider Chapter 1**

**Post PP**

**Post Final Curtain**

"Yes!" said Doctor Otto Octavious (AKA Dr. Octopus,) cried out triumphantly. "Soon, we will destroy that meddling Spider-Man once and for all!" he told his companions, Electro and Mysterio.

"How will that help us squish that bug?" Electro asked in confusion, gesturing at the giant metal ring in the middle of the underground room.

"My dear Electro," said the doctor, "This device will allow us to access a dimension not normally connected to ours that I found, solely by accident. We will find beings within that will help us, and use their power to crush the arachnid. And if they don't want to help," he said, gesturing with a metal arm towards an apparatus on the other side of the room, "I will use my _powers of persuasion_ on them."

"Fire it up then!" Electro shouted, sparking like crazy. "I want to see that costumed freak squished!"

"I just did," said the mad scientist after lifting a plastic box and pushing the big red button underneath.

As the villains watched, the portal started to glow green, and a blast of energy burst out of it!

"Was it _meant _to do that?" Mysterio asked as they watched from the side of the room. "Or did it malfunction?"

"Do not worry Mysterio," said the doctor, waving a metal arm dismissively. "I calculated the probability of such a surge, but that should be the only one. Now watch, as we gaze on the arachnid's doom!" he shouted triumphantly as the portal stabilized to a swirling green vortex.

Suddenly, the vortex was disturbed as something from the other dimension started to pass through. The three villains gasped in shock and awe at what emerged…

**To be continued….**

**I know I'm evil, blame my muse for it!**

**What is coming through the portal? You'll see!**

**Check out my story,****_The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom,_****for ALL the DP info you could need! (Updated occasionally)**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY 2012****!**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**If you want me to keep updating my **_**Phantom in the Bund**_** DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom Spider Chapter 2**

**Post PP**

**Post Final Curtain**

As the shape emerged from the swirling green portal, the assembled villains could see it was a metallic humanoid, with bright green eyes, a flaming green Mohawk and goatee, a muscular-looking form that _screamed_ danger, and a faint white glow.

"Well, what realm is this?" the figure muttered to it (him) self in a deep voice.

"_My_ lab," said Doctor Octopus, quickly recovering from his surprise. "And who or _what_, might _you_ be?" he asked the metal man.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" said the metallic figure. "Do you know of any worthy prey in this realm for me to hunt?"

"As a matter of fact, I _do_," said the mad scientist with a grin the size of the Big Apple itself as he rose up on his metal arms and headed towards a large bank of powerful looking computers that were set into the far wall.

"I bet Kraven won't be too happy to hear that he has some new competition from _out of town_," Mysterio muttered to Electro, who nodded in agreement as Dr. Octopus opened video, text and image files of their hated enemy: Spider-Man!

"This is **Spider-Man**, the **so-called** _hero _who has stopped my plans time and time again," said the tentacle wielding doctor with an expression that radiated pure hatred on his face. "I can think of no greater prey anywhere in our world for you to hunt, and I can think of no one better suited to the task of finding and destroying him than you!"

"Hmmm," said Skulker, "Are you sure this _Spider-Man_ is a truly formidable foe? I only hunt the rarest and most difficult prey".

"I assure Skulker," Dr. Octopus said with an evil look, "the _arachnid_ is strong and resourceful, and I will even upgrade your weapons so his tricks won't work on you, free of charge. All I ask in return," he said, seeing the ghost grin with anticipation as Electro started grinning as well as he saw where the conversation was going, "Is that you take down Spider-Man **once and for all!**"

**To be continued….**

**Happy 4th of July!**

**I just thought I would give you a little holiday teaser of what I plan to give you sometime soon.**

**I know I'm evil, blame my muse for it!**

**Don't worry; we'll take a break from the villains and focus on Danny and Pete next chapter (possibly the chapter after that if I feel we need another chapter focusing on the villains). See you next time then!**

**Check out my story,_The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom, _for ALL the DP info you could need! (Updated occasionally)**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**If you want me to keep updating my** **_Phantom in the Bund_** **DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series)**


End file.
